The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name ‘Banana Popsicle’. Kniphofia is in the family Xanthorrhoeaceae. ‘Banana Popsicle’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce a series of compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia 84-4, as the seed parent, and Kniphofia 80-3, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to the seed parent, Kniphofia 84-4, the new cultivar is more free-flowering.
Compared to the pollen parent, Kniphofia 80-3, the new cultivar has golden yellow flowers rather than bicolor light yellow to cream.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Lemon Popsicle’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,011, the new cultivar has is somewhat shorter, with larger inflorescences, with flowers that are golden yellow rather than yellow.